codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Replika
The Ice Replika is a Replika found in Season 4 and is a copy of the Ice Sector that X.A.N.A. made. It is both seen in the show and the game. It was also the place where the Lyoko Warriors managed to free William from X.A.N.A.'s clutches. Furthermore, this was where the Kolossus made its first appearance. In order to destroy this Replika, the group had to destroy the main supercomputer, located in the Siberian Research Facility, the function of which was to create an army of robots. This Replika has the only known supercomputer that was never destroyed physically, because Aelita and Odd, who were translated onto the real world, got attacked by X.A.N.A.'s robot army, and were forced back to the Skid. It could be assumed that it shut down after X.A.N.A. was destroyed in ''Fight to the Finish''. The Ice Replika appeared in Cold Sweat and Down to Earth. It is also very likely that this was the Replika mentioned in Cousins Once Removed that the Warriors were bound for when the Skid's shields gave out and the Kalamar tried to kill Aelita. In Quest for Infinity, the facility holding the Ice Replika is where the Ice Spider appeared. In the game, the Ice Replika had the same appearance of the Ice Sector, but had a different layout, as opposed to the show, where the layout was the same as well. This is where Odd unlocks his Catclimb ability. The Ice Replika also appears in [[Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.|''Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.]]. In the Replika, there are several bugs in the map, which allow things such as monster encounter through force fields, walking through solid walls, and getting trapped. Trivia *This was the last of Season 4's Replikas shown. *This was where the Skidbladnir was destroyed. *Given that there were dozens of Replikas, it's probable that there was also a Mountain and maybe even a Volcano Replika. *The Kolossus first appeared in this Replika, and also only in the original Ice Sector. *William was freed from X.A.N.A. in this Replika. *In ''Cold Sweat, X.A.N.A. activated a tower on this Replika to send William to the Siberian Base. Aelita was able to access the tower located here, which contained the programs for controlling him. This later allowed them to reverse engineer the program to free William. Gallery Season 4 Bigboy.jpg|The Kolossus approaching the Skid! Vlcsnap-2012-12-29-20h27m48s29.png|The Skid being destroyed! Retour 341.jpg|The Skid crashing to the ground, with Aelita inside! Retour 265.jpg|The Kolossus is stuck! Retour 264.jpg|The Kolossus slamming on the Ice Replika ground in anger. Down to Earth Ulrich and William fight on the Kolossus image 1.png|Ulrich and X.A.N.A. William fighting on the Kolossus. Skid emerging from the Digital Sea in the Ice Replika.png|Skid emerging from the Digital Sea in the Ice Replika. The slant Tower made by Kolossus seen in the Ice Replika.png|The slant tower in the Ice Replika. Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Images-11-.jpg|In Quest For Infinity. es:Replika del Hielo ro:Replică gheţii sr:Реплика леденог сектора Category:Game Category:Sectors Category:Locations Category:Replikas Category:Season 4 Category:X.A.N.A. Supercomputers Category:Digital Sea Category:Stubs Category:Needs Images Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Things appear in game Category:Down to Earth Category:Cold Sweat Category:Ice Sector Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:X.A.N.A.